OUT ON THE SEA
by katty998
Summary: Bella, jacob and jared start their adventure out on the open waters with their fathers, while out there will they beat all the challenges the waves bring them , will they concur love and still remain friends at the end of it


HEY NEW STORY FOR YA ALL .. IM HAVING TO TYPE IT UP IN NOTEPAD SO IF I HAVE ANY INCORRECT SPELLING IM SORRY BUT I DONT HAVE SPELL CHECK ON HERE

ANYWAY ONTO THE NEW STORY :D

Hi, my name is Bella, i have been in love with my best friend since before i can remember, i have always had these butterflys swimming around in my stomache everytime i am near or even see him. And considering we live next door to each other and our dads are best friends the butterflys are constantly there.

Now, i bet you are wondering why we are not together, if i have had these feelings for years then why are we not together, well, its simple, he only see's me as the girlnext door, the best friend, and yet every other girl on the rez are totally fuckable in his eyes, its not fair!

Ok, so ill tell you everything from the beginning. We first met when i was four, my father wanted to live next door to his best friend, Billy, after my mom died. He got a job as poilce chief and moved

FLASH BACK (14 YEARS AGO)

"Come on Princess, lets go and see the new house and then we can go and see Billy and Jacob" said a tallish man with a thick moustash covering his upperlip and form fitted clothes showing off his very large muscles

"But Daddy i dont want a new house i wanna go back to Forkes and mommy!" a little girl with brown bushy hair cried from inside a big red wagon (thats me)

"Come on Bella Le Push is a nice place and you have two kids living next door to you, Jacob and Jared" Charlie said soothingly

"Who's Jared Daddy?" i asked confused

"Jared lives on the other side to us from Jacob, he is the same age as you and will be going to the same school as you in september" Charlie said trying to convince her to get out of the car

"Ok can i go and see him first to make sure he is nice before we live here?" i asked seriously

"Of course you can but to be able to do that you would need to get out of the car first" Charlie said happily

With that i got out the car with a jump and started to run towards a random house

"Wait up Bella, thats our house not Jared's he lives over here" Charlie said laughingly as he starts towards the house on the left of where Bella was originally going to.

"Wait up daddy, i want to knock on the door!" While i was saying that i ran ahead of Charlie and knocked loudly on the pure white door

After a 2 minuet wait, i was ready to give up but the door was swung open by a beautiful lady with long flowing brown hair and was very very tall

"Hi, what can i do for you both today?" asks the lady in a very sweet voice

"Hello, my name is Bella and this is my father Charlie, can i please see Jared now?" i asked very quickly

"Well Bella once you calm down a little bit i will take you upstairs to see Jared. he is in bed at the moment. Oh by the way my name is Claire." the lady says with a laugh Bella took a few over exagerated breaths in and out then looked over at he dad "Am i calm now?"

"Yea you are but you have to do everything that Claire says" He said seriously

"I will do daddy" i say just as seriouly

"Ok then i will see you in a few minuets at our house, we are moving in next door today" He added in speaking to Claire

"Ok, i will bring her around when she is ready" Claire replied

Claire then took my hand and led me into the house and Chalie went back to the wagon to start getting out all the boxes he had put in there this morning.

Claire and i walked up the stairs and in through a door that was painted blue with JARED written across the top in a dark green paint. Inside the room the walls were painted blue with a dark green fluffy carpet with toys scattered absolutly everywhere all over it. In the far end of the bedroom was a small blue bed with a pale looking boy in the middle of it.

"Are you Jared?" I ask quietly

"Yea... i am... who are... you?" the boy wheezes

"i'm Bella and your my new best friend" i state as if it is a fact

"Oh... ok... are you my best friend aswel?" Jared asks accepting it all soo easily

"Yes i am, we will be friends forever nothin will ever tear us apart" Bella says happily

For the next few hours Bella and Jared played happily under the watchful eye of Claire until it was time for Jareds nap and Bellas dinner

END FLASHBACK


End file.
